Goodbye Means Forgetting
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Marta tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ia tak ingin melupakan Emil. Bahkan, ketika dirinya mendengar pengakuan dari lelaki yang ia cintai, semuanya telah terlambat. Kebahagiaannya telah direnggut. Marta x Emil. Spoilers. [Oneshoot]


Goodbye Means Forgetting

Title : Goodbye Means Forgetting

Disclaimer : Namko-Bandai

Goodbye Means Forgetting – DraconisChantal

Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of New World – Namko-Bandai

-oOo-

Marta mengerjapkan matanya. Ketika satu persatu teman seperjalanannya mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang membuat air matanya memaksa untuk turun, nyaris menerobos pertahanannya, Marta sekuat tenaga hasrat di dalam dirinya yang ingin berlari ke arah Emil—oh, tidak, Lord Ratatosk—, memeluknya sekuat tenaga, menjerit dengan suara yang penuh kepiluan. Rasanya ia ingin mengguncang tubuh Emil_nya_, miliknya seorang, dengan pedih berseru mengenai insiden semalam di depan _Casino_ Altamira.

Bagaimana Marta dengan sedih mengungkapkan rasa kekhawatirannya, dengan Emil yang berusaha untuk menenangkan di sampingnya meski lelaki berambut pirang tersebut tampak canggung. Entah sudah berapa kali Marta mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Emil, kepada lelaki yang awalnya ia kira merupakan Ksatria Ratatosk, Ksatria pilihannya, atau tepatnya, pilihan Lord Ratatosk.

Pada mulanya, Marta harus mengakui kalau ia tidak serius dengan setiap kata yang ia lontarkan mengenai bagaimana kepolosan Emil membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki tersebut. Ia tidak serius mengenai hal itu, tentu. Ia hanya bercanda mengenai perasaannya terhadap Emil. Namun, otaknya tak dapat menolak mengenai fakta kalau ia _memang_ menyukai lelaki itu.

Sangat.

Lalu, ketika malam di _Casino_, tempat dimana ia menunggu Emil untuk datang, kebahagiaan seolah-olah memang berpusat kepada dirinya seorang. Hanya kepada dirinya. Dan ia, Marta Lualdi, akhirnya dapat merasakan apa yang telah ia nanti sejak beberapa bulan lalu.. Sejak ia dan Emil pergi ke Asgard, tempat dimana keduanya juga bertemu dengan Colette, gadis yang menyandang gelar _The Chosen_ dalam regenerasi dunia antara Tethe'alla dan Sylvarant.

Hatinya seolah terguncang hebat ketika mendengar fakta bahwa Emil—atau Lord Ratatosk, Marta tidak peduli terhadap siapa yang mendiami tubuh Aster sekarang, tidak sama sekali—harus menjaga pintu Ginnungagap selama seribu tahun lamanya, menunggu Mana di dunia kembali stabil seperti sedia kala, bersama Richter. Kebahagiaan di satu hari sebelumnya seolah hilang dari dirinya, direnggut dengan paksa, menyisakan ruang kosong pada relung hatinya yang terasa pedih.

Ia bahkan merasa kalau dirinya tak dapat menangis lagi sekarang. Bahkan air matanya sudah menyerah untuk menerobos pertahanannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh cengeng di depan Emil, di depan Lord Ratatosk, di depan siapapun.

"_Well_, Emil, aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu," Marta mendongak. Suara Lloyd tak terdengar begitu keras, tapi Marta dapat menangkap tiap kata yang dikeluarkan dari lelaki berambut _spike_ tersebut. "Karena, bagaimanapun, aku yakin kalau kita dapat bertemu lagi, suatu saat."

Marta dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya melewati tenggorokan. Rasanya energinya sudah tersedot semua. Kakinya nyaris tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Tenebrae bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sang Centurions bahkan merasa berat hati untuk harus meninggalkan Marta.

Emil, atau Lord Ratatosk, mengangguk singkat, sama dengan responsnya terhadap ucapan perpisahan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Marta tidak menyalahkan Lord Ratatosk yang kini memegang kendali tubuh Aster—atau tubuh Emil, atau apapun itu. Tapi, bukankah terdengar begitu—begitu kejam? Dengan Emil yang terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri selama seribu tahun lamanya, berdiam diri, atau bahkan tak sadarkan diri. Marta tidak peduli bila dunia ini dipenuhi monster-monster. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup kuat selama ini. Ia sudah melawan ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan, monster. Dan—dan ia selalu bersama Emil selama itu ...

Marta dengan ragu menyeret kakinya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah, apalagi terlihat tak berdaya di hadapan Emil. Ini bukan sebuah perpisahan, Marta yakin pasti mengenai hal itu. Ini bukan akhir dari dirinya dan Emil. Bahkan, meskipun Emil, atau Ratatosk adalah roh magis, sebuah _Summon Spirits_, hal itu tidak menjadi ketidakmungkinan baginya dan Emil untuk kembali bersama.

"Aku—" Marta terhenti. Suaranya tak ingin keluar. Tersendat oleh air mata yang sedari ia tahan. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Aku juga tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal," lanjut Marta pilu. "Karna, Emil, jangan pernah lupa kalau—kalau hatiku akan selalu bersama dengan hatimu, tak peduli jarak yang memisahkan—"

Emil tak menunjukkan respons. Ia hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ...

Batin Marta mendesah. Ia tak mungkin menyerah, setelah perjuangan yang ia lakukan, setelah setiap pertarungannya bersama Emil melawan berbagai jenis monster dan para Vanguard ...

"Aku—aku mencintaimu, _Emil_," bisikkan Marta terdengar lemah. Ini hal terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan di hadapan Emil. Di hadapan Lord Ratatosk. Di hadapan tubuh yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Aster. "Kau tidak akan lupa, kan?"

Emil kembali mengangguk. Tak terdapat perubahan ekspresi di wajah artistoratnya.

Cukup sampai sini. Perjuangan Marta tak berarti apa-apa. Semuanya—semuanya tampak tak bernilai.

Marta mengangkat dagunya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, setidaknya ketika berhadapan dengan Emil.

Membalikkan badan dengan susah payah, Marta menggerakan kakinya untuk melangkah. Ia memaksa otot-ototnya yang sudah menjerit lelah. Oh, bukan hanya fisiknya yang merasa begitu pilu dan kesakitan, batinnya merasakan hal yang sama ...

Marta sudah mencapai ambang gerbang. Bila ia keluar, gerbang kokoh itu akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Emil. Dan—hanya sampai disana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Marta."

Tubuh Marta membeku di tempat. Suara itu—suara itu terdengar familiar. Suara Emil! Suara—suara Emil_nya_! Bukan suara Ratatosk yang dingin dan dalam. Suara lembut dan pengertian itu memasuki lubang pendengaran Marta. Marta bahkan dapat melihat mata hijau cemerlang, mata yang menandakan kalau ia _benar-benar _Emil. Sebelum Marta sempat berlari melewati ambang gerbang, Marta sadar bahwa ia telah terlambat.

Gerbang Ginnungagap telah ditutup.

Ditutup untuk seribu tahun kemudian.

**FIN**

Note : *re-read this fict for 1000 times* Ugh! It still looks horrible -3-

Sorry for the flaws. First fict on this fandom.

Chantal


End file.
